1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly, to a notebook computer peripheral engagement/disengagement mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Notebook computers usually come with an optional peripheral engaged to the back. The peripheral communicates with the notebook computer via a multiple-pin connector and can be securely engaged with the notebook computer by means of screws or hooks.
A drawback of using screws or hooks for the engagement is that it usually requires a lot of labor and time when detaching the peripheral from the notebook computer. Besides, the disengagement usually needs such tools as screw drivers to complete, thus adding extra load to the user who carries the notebook computer on the go. Using hooks for the engagement may not require extra tools to make the disengagement; however, extra effort is usually needed to release the hooks from engagement.
There exists, therefore, a need for an engagement/disengagement mechanism for the peripheral that allows the notebook computer user to engage/disengage the peripheral without the need of extra tools and effort.